


fever pitch

by sonodaumi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, can you just fucking kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonodaumi/pseuds/sonodaumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jumin x reader artsy smut lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever pitch

**Author's Note:**

> u fck jumin. or jumin fcks u. please kill me ic annot believe i wrote this thanks  
> im gonna pretend this doesnt exist ^^

 

“Come to bed, angel,” he had said softly. It all started with that.

He provided a silk nightdress for you to sleep in for the night, but it wasn’t very modest. Though you felt comfortable around Jumin, this was different. You weren’t just revealing more skin, it felt like you revealing more of _you_. It was quite an abnormal feeling, a new frontier somewhat.

“I’ll be back in soon, I have to take care of a few things. But make yourself comfortable. I’m excited for our night together, my love.” And with that, he left the room, leaving you in a sea of excess and tranquility.

You changed quickly, for some reason fearing his entry prematurely, yet it got your heart racing all at the same time. The tension throughout the night was apparent, and it was impossible to ignore. You wonder if Jumin felt the same way too, or if his words were merely glittery nothings.

Once changed, you sat on the bed gently, waiting. The straps were slipping about your body, but you decided it would do for the time being. At least he was nice enough to provide you with something as opposed to - well, nothing at all.

Now, you could finally appreciate the master bedroom and all its glory. Sure, Jumin was rich, but the styling was humble. It was unlike anything you’d ever seen. You felt like a princess in a fairy tale, awaiting your prince to come. Though, you’d suppose he’d already arrived.

Your mind was wandering, and to help get rid of your daze, you turned your attention to the large windows on either side of the canopied bed. The stars tonight were vibrantly shining, speckling the sky with stardust. It was breathtaking. It didn’t feel real. And once again, your daze returned, entranced by your environment - so much so that you didn’t hear the door open to Jumin, who was now staring at you by the window.

Jumin’s breaths were short, but quiet, taking in your entire presence in the nightdress. You looked ethereal to him, the pinnacle of beauty. His bones began to crumble and break, devoid of strength upon seeing the one he loved in such a vulnerable and innocent state. Something stirred within him, within the pit of his stomach. There was something so intoxicating about it, and he was not about to let it go to waste.

Your trance was immediately broken upon the feeling of Jumin’s hands on your shoulders. “My love…” he cooed softly. You couldn’t even catch your breath, gasping for air. You supposed the tension had broken, but it had only begun.

Within moments you were pinned to the bed, whisked away from the window and with nothing to do but try to not look Jumin in the eye, whose gaze pierced through your entire body.

“You must be careful, next time, you see,” he began, his free hand dancing across your collarbone and chest. “I told you already, if I see an opening, I’ll go for it.”

Still, your body began to heat up, and he took notice. But you couldn’t look him in the eye. It was too much to bear.

He gently grabbed your jaw to turn your head and face him. “Please, ____, don’t shy away. This is about us now. You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re perfect. You’re beautiful. You’re everything.” He lowered his lips to yours and you could feel yourself slowly melting away.

“J-Jumin, please… I…” you managed as he broke off the kiss for air.

“You don’t have to say much,” he explained, wedging his knee between you and body closer. “Just my name, some moans, some screams, that’s all. It’s simple.”

You blushed again, but moreso due to the lower half of your body responding to him.

“I will take you to paradise, ___.”

You decide that words for right now won’t do much, and that perhaps he has a point. Rather, _his_ words were much more effective in the process of your submission to him.

“You look beautiful in this. I’m sorry you have to take it off so soon,” he cooed, hands now exploring the rest of your body. Yours, now free, immediately flew to your chest and face, trying to suppress the sensations Jumin was spreading through you.

His trajectory was clear: he was lifting the hem of your nightdress, bunching it above your stomach. Your body felt like jelly, but you managed to spring up to face him on the edge of the bed.

“Oh my, um -” Your words trailed silently. “I’m sorry…”

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m - I’m just embarrassed,” you replied in the smallest voice you could give.

“What’s to be embarrassed about?”

Again, you couldn’t look him in the eye. It didn’t feel real. Though your body was on fire, you were frozen.

“___, you’re the most beautiful person on earth. Don’t you know that?” He caressed the fall of your hair, thumb rubbing your cheek. “I love you so much. You know that, too, right?”

You bring your hand to his, and nod. “I don’t want to disappoint you, Jumin.”

He chuckled quietly, eyes brightening with interest. “Disappoint… how could you even think that for one moment? How many times do I have to tell you that I love every part of you before you believe it?”

You say nothing.

“Do you trust me?”

You nod.

“Just relax. I’ll try to control myself. I can’t promise much, but I’ll do my best. I love you, ___.”

And so you did, falling once again against the mattress, never losing eye contact with Jumin. He began to kiss your lips again, then moving down lower and lower, kissing every part of you he could find. Each time his lips touched your skin, your body ran hot and cold, and you felt like you could explode. He said nothing, but kept moving.

With eyes he willed you to remove your nightdress entirely, and you sat on the edge of the bed, nearly naked and curiosity piquing. His words calmed your core a bit, and you think excitement might have overtaken you.

Then, Jumin stood up, still connected through eye contact, and began to undress completely. It didn’t register what was happening until he began to unbuckle his pants, when your eyes darted somewhere else, and he surely noticed.

Upon this distraction, he stopped and pinned you down again. “Embarrassed, you say?” he laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Jumin…” you breathed.

He caressed your breast and, naturally, you moaned, which was music to his ears. You clamped a hand over your mouth.

“Interesting. Very interesting.”

He dragged a finger down the expanse of your stomach, finally reaching your panties. You whimpered again, behind your hands. But Jumin was quick, and tore them away. “I told you, I wanted to hear you. And I haven’t even done much yet. Do I need to get cuffs?”

You shook your head, and with eyes locked once more, he deftly removed your panties, your legs compliant without even you willing them to be. He was so alluring, so entrancing, that resistance was nearly impossible at this point. He had you in the palm of his hand.

Before you can register, he was parting your legs to view your pussy. He smiled sweetly, and you relaxed.

He ran his finger up and down your slit. “Very, very pretty,” he noted. “And very, very wet.”

You moaned quietly again, hand trying to stifle it, but Jumin grabbed your wrist and shook his head. “If I can’t hear you, I won’t know if I’m doing a good job, you see. I won’t know what you want. You understand, right?”

You hated to admit it, but he was damn good at what he did.

“Work with me here, ___. What do you want me to do?”

Coyly, you rubbed your thighs together, deciding at this moment playing along to his game might be more beneficial for the both of you in the long run. The level of comfort you’ve reached with him was enough, regardless.

“You - you want me to say it?”

Jumin smiled sweetly, this time poking your clit and removing his hand before the sensation lasted. You gasped immediately, his action cruel and unforgiving.

“P-please touch me more, Jumin.”

Now he repeated this motion, but longer. “Where?”

“Jumin…” you moaned again, his hand ghosting your thighs now.

“If you don’t tell me, what am I supposed to do?” he pondered.

You grabbed his wrist and guided him, breathing shallow. “My pussy… please…”

His face lit up, hands working magic as one was mapping your breasts, your stomach, your clit, while the other managed to slip a finger inside of you. “Good girl,” he breathed, “very good.” His movements were frantic and powerful, and you could do nothing but cry out when he would hit spots that made the stars in your eyes return. Another finger, another onslaught of touching, and you hadn’t realized you closed your eyes - but when you opened them, his face was buried between your thighs, and it was the most erotic and exhilarating thing you’d ever seen.

You bit your lip, your finger; you grabbed his hair, his hand - _something_ to stabilize you from the sensations and shockwaves he was sending through your body.

Just when you felt like you were going to hit your peak, his mouth left you, empty and barren and cold to the open air. In a daze, you tried to look at him and speak. “Wh… what… why…”

He rose up to kiss you, his lips slick and wet while something hard and throbbing worked its way into your nerves. “You taste sweet, ___,” he told you. “But I think you owe me something, no?”

You said nothing, breathing heavily.

“As much as I like hearing your lips speak my name, I have another proposition for them.”

He stood up and in a quick motion, was finally able to free himself from the confinement of his pants. His cock was flushed, dripping, and hard, and now looking at him closely, a sheen film of sweat drenched his body. Tentatively, you moved off the bed and shuffled towards Jumin, whose body was blindingly beautiful, built like a god’s. You felt almost unworthy of him, but you thought of what he just did, what he said, and somehow, it gave you comfort.

No other words were spoken, but almost robotically you knew to get on your knees and reach for his swollen shaft. He grunted upon contact, a response you weren’t expecting. You peered up at him, in this position, and began to lightly stroke it. You were somewhat inexperienced, but it didn’t matter to Jumin - what he had always seen in his dreams had come true and was kneeling before him. He felt like he could lose control in a second, in your vulnerable state, and do things he’d regret in the long run. But instead, he stilled himself, taking in the moment and savoring your jerky movements, because it was _you_.

Though he definitely wasn’t expecting you to take the head of his cock in your mouth so quickly.

It took everything in his power to stay standing. Looking at you, like this, was unimaginable.

“Does it feel good?” you managed, hand still cupped around his shaft, lips swollen and dirty.

He pushed away some of your hair from your face and flashed his signature smirk. “You are amazing, my love.”

Satisfied, you continued, trying your absolute best to please him and hear him moan under your control - or whatever you could grasp of it. But after a bit, he stilled you off his cock, and your heart dropped into your stomach, bewilderment of what you could’ve done wrong.

“___, I won’t last too long if you keep that up,” he heaved. “I think we should skip to the main course.”

“Hm?” you asked, savoring the taste of him on your tongue. He scooped you into his arms effortlessly and plopped you back onto the bed. His fingers then rammed into you without any warning, and a shrill scream escaped your lips.

“Ha - Jumin, what -” Your mind went fuzzy again. “What are you doing…” you slurred.

“Are you ready?” he asked, cupping your face, locking eyes. “I - I don’t want to hurt you.”

You float back down to earth and give him a soft smile. “I think so… I want to… feel you inside me, Jumin… I need you…”

Something snapped in him, and within seconds his cock was bracing its way into your core. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable and hurt at first, but he was going as slow as he could without he himself breaking down like you. His warmth radiated throughout your body, the pit of your stomach feeling full and hypersensitive, clit throbbing. Once he was fully sheathed within you, your body gave into his touch completely and utterly. Every sensation, every movement was enough to make your head spin. His thrusts were unrelenting, his heat generating was unbearable yet satiating, it was everything and anything all at once. His hands were cupping your breasts, then your clit, then he would kiss you passionately until you felt like you might die. A litany of curses and his name flooded his eardrums, it it was music to him. You were beautiful, you were a goddess, you were everything.

“I love you so much, ___,” he panted.

“I love you too,” you replied through shallow breaths. “Oh - oh, please, right there…”

He kept moving, kept panting - you kept screaming, kept touching and feeling. You were entering a state of euphoria.

Jumin slides out of you, much to your dismay, only to seamlessly flip you over and run his hands down your spine, entering you once more. The sensation sends you over the edge, face buried into the soft sheets, as he pummeled his slick cock into you.

“Don’t… I want to hear you…” he manages, pushing hair out of your face and leaning down your back. “Say my name again…”

“Jumin… Jumin… Jumin!” you cry out, feeling your legs and arms give way. And then he stills for a moment inside, until you feel something hot and sticky enter you. He pulls out slowly, but flips you over and begins to work on your clit.

“Do you want to come?” he says through sated breaths.

“Yes, yes, please!” Tears are stinging the back of your eyes as his hand makes you see stars. “Please, Jumin, please…”

You feel as though you have ascended through time and space, and you come crashing down, chest finally receiving enough air. You bathe in the afterglow of the orgasm, Jumin panting alongside you as he collapses on the pillow.

“I just had these sheets changed too,” he jokes.

You use whatever ounce of strength you have left to drag your body towards him, and he enwraps you in his arms. “It’s all your fault, Jumin,” you say, kissing his hand.

“I don’t think I’m the only one to blame,” he replies.

You turn back to face him, his face soft. “You owe me a nice date, then. A proper one.”

He bolts upright and stares at you. “Well, I’ll have to see if it fits into my schedule. I’ll ask Jaehee about it tomorrow. For right now, why don’t we get you cleaned up?”

“You’re impossible.”

“And you’re beautiful.”

“But you’re _impossible_.”

“And you taste good.”

“I’m not getting anywhere with this, am I?”

“We’ll see in the morning, okay? Come on, ___. Let’s go.”

He reaches his hand out, and even in your foggy haze, you know this is where you belong.

  
  
  



End file.
